There are controllable amplifiers known which, for example, are used for amplitude control (regulation) of IF signals. Such an amplifier is contained, for example, in the integrated circuit type TDA 4443. However, these known amplifiers are not of the low-noise type or have limited linearity or the regulation characteristic is not dB-linear.